Harry Potter Meets Basketball
by IxRAIDEN
Summary: When Harry Brings his friend into the muggle world, during the nba finals, thing get a little crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What's Basketball?

So as always, it was another rainy night in london, and harry and his friends were sitting next to the fire, which was the only source of warmths these days, considering that the dark lord is on the rise. Harry stared at the fire, thinking. But what was he thinking about? It Occured to Harry that ever since the dark lord rose, thing just didn't seem... Fun...

Ron, as always, did seem to be enoying himself though.

"What's wrong Harry, it's saturday, no homework!"

"It's Not Homework, Ron... I'm Just Thinking."

Ron Didn't Say Anything. He was Too Relaxed.

Harry Got Up And Walked to the Other side of the room, he kept getting these visions...

"Harry, Summer Break is in 1 Week, I'd be Relaxing if i were you."

"You Wouldn't If you Had Visions every 5 Seconds."

"I Do When I'm Hungry."

1 Week Later

Harry Was Finally back home.. with the dursleys. Sleeping on his rock-hard bed and groaning at the thought of the day ahead of him. but then... he remembered he would get to go to ron's house and they would take a trip to the muggle world. Harry already knew about muggles but he was excited because he couldn't wait to see ron learn new things. it was as if harry treated ron learning about muggles like a baby just getting up and walked. He looked at his alarm clock. The Time read 8:30 AM.

Harry Slowly got up, got dressed, ate breakfast and left before the dursleys could wake up.

He Apparated to Ron's House.

"Easy." He Said.

Harry Sensed the house was buzzing, and it was. The Dursleys usually wake up extra-Early.

Harry Knocked on the door, not trying to be rude. Ron Answered. "Harry! Hi! Ready to go on that trip to America?" "Yes." "Can we Apparate There?" Harry Asked.

"Nah, Dad wants us all to stick together." "Oh." Harry Said,

"Ready to Learn About Muggles, Ron?" Harry Said,

"Yeah. I Have Backup If I need it." Said Ron, Pointing at Hermione.

Hermione Rolled Her Eyes.

"OK CHILDREN IN THE CAR!"

As Soon as he said that, the car stretched itself to what wasn't a ford angela any more, but a Limo.

They All Got In.

"OK Guys! Ready?" He Said.

3..2..1.. They Fired Off Towards America.

3 Hours Later.

Almost Everyone Was Asleep WHen The Radio Boomed Loud Rap Music, And The Car Sped up to 100 MPH, then drake's 0-100 started playing. Everyone Woke Up With A Startle.

"Woah!"

"Woah!"

"Woah!"

"Woah!"

"Woah!"

"Woah!"

They All Said In Unison.

"What's This?" Ron's Dad Said.

"Rap Music." Hermione Said.

They All Listened in Silence for the Rest Of The Drive...


	2. Chapter 2

Once they saw the bright lights of New York they got Excited...

"Woah... This is bigger than london!" Ron Said.

Hermione would have answered back, but she too was mesmerized by the bright lights of New York City. They pulled into the nearest airport and once they landed, the car stretched itself back to normal and disappeared all in one movement. they all fell out of the car.

Hermione pulled a map out of her "Black Hole" Purse.

"Our hotel is 3 miles from here," Hermione Said.

"Alright, Then we'd better get a move on," Mr. Weasley Declared.

They Followed Mr. Weasley to their Hotel, and once they all walked through the door there were more ooh's and ah's.

Ron Kept Pestering Mr Weasley to Let him Handle the "Muggle Money"

They all Got up to the counter, well, almost all of them.

"6 Rooms Please"

"$170.00," The Clerk Said.

Ron Was counting bills, only it looked like he was counting backwards?

"Hermione!" He Shouted, Feeling embarrased afterward as people started looking at him.

He looked around for a bit, and his eyes rested on hermione talking to a tall guy dressed in a Wizards Jersey.

He was Black, a little taller than 6 Feet, Skinny (Not too Skinny) Wearing a White Headband, elbow band, padded arm sleeve, and 2 leg pads, with medium-long socks, and a Solid Size 13 Nike Shoes On. He was Handsome, and Had A Nice Haircut with Natural waves. He Had Ripped Muscles with Several Tattoos. He was In Deep Conversation With Hermione.

Hermione Looked over a few seconds later and went to help ron.

The Tall Guy Stared at ron, as though he wanted to start a conversation with him too, But Quickly Looked away and Went to Pick up His Bags. The Bags must have been 30 Pounds or so, because they looked Huge, but the tall guy didn't Seem to Be Struggling.

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked.

"A Person," Hermione Replied.

"I Know That, But... What's His Name? Who Is He?" Ron Asked.

"That's none of your business. Anyway, you might see him later again, if you are interested in basketball. If you pay enough attention, you might catch his name," Hermione Said.

"Basketball?" Said Ron, Even More Confused.

"It's an Athletic Sport. There are Two Teams, Maximum 15 Players on Each team, Maximum 5 players on each team allowed on a court at one time, or in other words, 10 Players allowed on a court at one time," Hermione Said.

"Ok... Go On.." Ron Said.

"The Goal of the Game is to get the ball through the hoop. at the end of the game, the team with the highest score wins," Hermione Said.

"Think of It as Quidditch," Hermione Said.

"There's more to it but... I wouldn't want to confuse you," Hermione Said.

"Ok Then, Why was he so tall?" Ron Said.

"Basketball Players are usually tall, 6 Feet to be Exact..." Hermione Said,

"Did you Know the Average Height of an NBA Players is 6'7!" Hermione Said.

"That's Like, 1 feet, 6 more inches than you and I!" Hermione Enthused.

Ron went from Confused to Amazed.

Then Back to Confused as another Question Struck Him.

"Wait... What's the... NBA?

"Stands for National Basketball Association, Most Commonly Played in America," Hermione Said.

"There are about 30 Teams in the Nba," Hermione Quoted.

"Can I Be in the Nba?"

"First You're Not Old Enough, Second You're Not Good Enough, Third, you'd have to go to college, which is a muggle school, Spend at least 4 Years there, Then Go Through All These Contracts."

"Hmm... Maybe I Can Magic My Way In.." Said Ron...

"Hah! Nice Try, Ronald, but even if you did, you'd be knocked around so bad you'd magic yourself out in a heartbeat, or even quicker, before you could score." Said Hermione.

They Looked around, noticing they were the only two standing in the lobby, not counting the clerk.

"Let's Go," Hermione Said.

The Ran to Catch up and find their way to their room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Sat on her bed, thinking... She Picked up her phone and called someone.

Ring...

"Hello?" Said The Man. His Voice was Deep, Deeper than Rons and Harry's Combined.

"Hey," Said Hermione.

"Oh, Hey Babe. So We Have this Basketball Game Coming Up... Uh... It's up Vs The Knicks, Here in New York... You Should Come and See it," Said The Man.

"I'll Make Sure to Buy 6 Tickets for $100 Dollars Each," Said Hermione, Disappointed.

"No Problem!" Said the Man, Sounding Excited.

"I'll Buy Tickets for you and your friends," Said The Man.

"Aw... Thanks," Said Hermione.

"No Problem," Said the Man.

"Tomorrow?" The Man Said.

"Yep," Said Hermione.

"Bye Babe, Love you," Said Hermione.

She Hung up the phone and turned off the lights, ready for another day of excitement.

She Woke Up.

You Know What That Means.

Hermione Got Up and Got Dressed, Excited. The Anticipation had to wait though, as the game started at *Checks Watch* Yep 10:00 PM.

Hermione Did the Ordinary Day THings. Took a Shower, Got Dressed, Ate Breakfast, Brushed Her Teeth with that spearmint toothpaste she likes, ate a stick of spearmint bubble gum, hanged out with friends, chatted a little, talked to the mysterious man on the phone again, Watched TV, Took a Nap, Ate Lunch, Ate Dinner... Now She Was Ready.

Mr Weasley Drove Them To The Stadium at 9:30 to Get Ready to See the Game.

It Was a Cold November 28, And As Hermione Walked, Rosy Cheeks and Nose, Shivered in the 21 Degree Snowy Weather. But She Didn't Care. Hermione Was Never Really a Sports Fan, But When you Were Going Out with a 50 Million Dollar Athlete, It's Hard not to love him, or the high paying sport he plays. So Far He was The Best in The League. He Was Almost a Michael Jordan, And Hermione Was the Center of It All. Her ClassMates, Friends, Random People in the street, teachers, and Gryffindor Buddies all talked about Hermione. From Being a Nerdy, Know-it-all, With No Friends, Everybody Hated Her and was Jealous of her Intelligence, she has been transformed into a... well... Nerdy, Know-it-all, with LOTS OF FRIENDS, Everybody LIKES HER, and IS STILL JEALOUS OF HER INTELLIGENCE! It was All Great...

They Walked into the Stadium after her boyfriend paid $600 With Ease. about an hour 30 minutes of snacks and fun awaited them, and after a

Big Thanksgiving Meal that was delicious, this added to it.

When They Walked in their Jaw Dropped as they Saw Hundreds of Thousands of People Sitting in Seats. It Was Booming Louder than a Cannon. This was Hermione's First Time in a stadium this big.. Let's not count the school quidditch stadium with held a maximum 200 people. This Held a Maximum of 20,000 People! Before we Start This Basketball Game, Let me Give you a Background. Hermione was 15 when she met Isaiah Smith, He was 18. This Wasn't In Hogwarts, This was in summer classes for regular school. He was Trying to Catch up for his college classes. He asked hermione for help and when she saw he was the type that listened and didn't fall asleep while you were teaching, it Hit her, and she fell in love. Pretty Cheesy Way but that's the Hermione Way... Ok... Back to Basketball.

Ron Came Back with Literally four arms full of snacks and threw em into everyone's lap.

"Should Last us 2 Games!" Ron Yelled. He Had to Yell Because the Noise Meter was of the Charts, Literally, there was a meter, and the mercury was out of the meter! it ran a mile out of it!

Ok, The Players are Starting to Warm Up.

You Could See Tall Men Warming up, doing dunks and 3 pointers. Making them All. They Were at the first row all the way at the bottom, so They Had the Best View.

People Kept Trying to Hook Up With Hermione. I Don't Blame Em, She Is Pretty Cute.

Ok The Tip is Starting, players are jumping, shaking hands, doing their last stretches...

and BooM! a Player from the Wizards Jumped up and took the ball, way to give it to the knicks.

They Passed to The Tall Guy... Hermione's Boyfriend, and he stopped just a few inches outside the 3 point line, and pulled up and... Bang! He Swished it right through the net.

Announcer: "That's a 3-Pointer to Start off the Game From Isaiahhhh Smith!

"So That's the guy you were talking to?" Exclaimed Ron.

"Yes," Hermione Said, Smiling...

Ron Stared, Thinking...

"Why Were you Talking to Him?" Ron Asked.

"I Wanted to," Said Hermione.

"Why?" Said Ron.

"Why are you asking this?" Hermione Asked.

Ron Sat in Silence and Watched the Game.

Isaiah Smith Pulled up and hit another three, the score was now 3-6 (Knicks home game so 3 is said first.)

Announcer: Isaiahhhhhhhhhhhhh Smiiiiiiiiiiiiiiith

WOOOOOHOOOOOO Said the crowd, booming lowder. The place was vibrant and buzzing. The bright lights of the stadium made it even more welcoming and Fun

Hermione Watched the Rest of the game, it was amazing. The Man She talked to-Isaiah Smith, was doing better than anyone else. He already had 32 points by the 3rd quarter, 3 steals, and 2 blocks.

By The 4th quarter they were down by 3, the score: 89-86.

There was a minute left on the clock, and all the players looked exhausted, nobody could shoot or score. it was the second biggest drought since the... drought...

oh no, they were still down by 3... 30 Seconds...

24... 20...

10...

5...

Isaiah Smith Pulls up...

4...

3...

He Gets Ready...

2...

Crowd on the edge of their seats...

He Pulls up... Releases...

1...

0...

The Buzzer Sounds as Isaiah Smith...

MAKES THE SHOT!

THE SCORE IS TIED 89-89

WE'RE GOING INTO OVERTIME.

Announcer: Well Knicks fans, can you believe Isaiah Smith hit that 3 to tie the game, we'r eheated into overtime folks.

That announcer sounds familiar... like lee jordan...

"Overtime? I Thought there were only four quarters," Said Ron.

"There are." "Overtime is an additional quarter played if the score is tied by the end of the fourth quarter..." "the OT Quarter is usually 5 Minutes Long, Instead of 12," Said Hermione.

4 Minutes passed, they were down by one, 98-97

1 Minute, the players were exhausted!

After a bunch of dunks and threes, the score was 100-99.

30 Seconds.

Isaiah Smith was on the bench.

"Timeout!" Said the Ref.

20 Second.

"Ok Fellas, Hang in there. You have all night to rest, all night. but for now i want you to set screens and run plays here in the last few seconds, come on gentlemen, i'm counting on you. Smith, your subbed in."

Announcer: "Number 14 is being subbed in on the court."

12.7 Seconds...

10...

9...

Isaiah Runs down court as fast as he can...

5...

Pulls up... Misses the THREE!

4...

He Catches his own rebound...

3...

Steps behind the line...

2...

Pulls up!...

1...

Releases...

0...

Swish! EHHHHHH! Just as the buzzer rang, he cans the three, there were three defenders on him- like a triple team...

The Score is Now 100-102

The Wizards Win.

The Crowd is flattened, there is dead silence (Except for maybe 3 people talking and 3 people cheering.

The Crowd stared at the three cheering people in disgust.

What an Exciting Game... The Wizards made this night Magical...

The Man Approached Hermione.

"Good Game Tonight," Said Hermione.

"Yeah," Said the Man.

Sweat was pouring down his beard and mustache, his body was soaked, his jersey was soaked.

"Well, I'd Better Go." He Said.

Hermione Looked at him as he left, a smile on her face.

"Thank You," She Said.

Ron Approached Her.

"I Have a Feeling you two are Dating..." Ron Said.

They Are... They Are...


	4. Chapter 4

September 29.

Hermione Looked at Her Calendar and packed all her stuff. It was time to go back to hogwarts.

She Picked up her cellphone, still tying her tie, and called the famous basketball player.

The Man Answered.

"Hey Hermione."

"How'd you know...?"  
"Caller ID, anyway, what's the problem?"

"No Problem. One of my Teachers sent me a letter telling me to ask you if you wanted to play for hogwarts."

"So do you?" She Asked.

"I Don't Know If I Can, I Mean, I'm already on a Team, we play 82 Games per season, that's a lot," Said Isaiah.

"Yeah, but, we only play 28 Games a Season, and they're all against the other 3 teams."

"Come on, people will love you." Hermione Said.

"Aren't I Too Old? He Said.

"Too Old to be a student, yes, Too Old to play for the House Team? No."

"I'll Talk to my Coach," He Said.

24 Hours Later.

Hermione's phone Rang.

"Good News, I Can Play."

Hogwarts

Hermione sat in a chair by the common room fire and everyone stared. She Heard people talking: "Is it true Isaiah Smith is coming to hogwarts?"

Just then, a 6'6" Tall Man Walked through the door and everyone screamed.

Isaiah Smith Is now Playing for Gryffindor.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's Good, People?" He Simply stated, looking around and grinning. People turned around and started whispering to their friends, absolutely flabbergasted at what he was doing. Did Hogwarts have a basketball team? Better yet, how do these wizards know who he is?

"So, What's it like in the muggle world?" a random boy shouted. There was a slight pause as the man looked around the room, then he stated, "It's very entertaining." The boy nodded his head of approval and turned around. "How do you guys know who I am, anyway," Isaiah Asked. "Let's just say your publicity and "International Status" Achievement has traveled to the magical world," a boy said. Isaiah Nodded. "I Like how basketball is similar to quidditch," a girl stated. People agreed to this. "I Agree, now, can we go to dinner?" Isaiah Asked. Tones of agreement and laughter filled the room as the students followed him out of the room, they couldn't believe what was happening. For a few, long, minutes, it was just walking, walking, and more walking down the long flights of stairs that led from the Gryffindor tower to the Great Hall. However, in the end, it was always worth it. Isaiah's head above the crowd, saw everyone as they entered the Great Hall. Although he wouldn't be taking classes, It was his first time here, which means he had to take the boat, which of course, he sat in by himself. "Woah," He exhaled as he spotted the glint and the gleam of the bright lights, something he was used to, but this seemed-different. It was magical (Like the playoffs), but this was real magic. As he entered the room, people turned and started to talk, some even staring with their mouths open. Isaiah Ignored them and walked towards the front of the "Cafeteria" towards the teacher's table. Reaching out a long, slender arm, he shook the professor's hand firmly, then stood next to the podium, where Dumbledore would talk. He stood up and walked to the podium, put up a hand, and the room filled with silence. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," He said, squinting around at everyone through his tattered half-moon spectacles. "With this year of Hogwarts, you face many changes, and I don't mean just with your body, but with the whole of Hogwarts as well," chuckled. "First and Foremost, I'd like to say, we are introducing a new sport into Hogwarts, called "basketball," He said. "I do not have the time to state all 13 rules, but, the objective of the game is to simply get the ball through the net, an occasion in which many chasers have experienced, I am sure," He said, nodding slightly. "So, I'd like to say, that Hogwarts officially has a basketball team!" Hogwarts shouted. Cheers erupted from the crowd, obviously excited at this new game. "So, let's first orientate our players, shall we," Dumbledore said, clapping. Time dragged by as tall, lanky, basketball players gave incredible speeches, all attaining to their aspiration of making it to the top. There was one player left. "And Now, Let's welcome our final player, Isaiah Smith!" Dumbledore shouted, as more cheers erupted. He took to the podium and cleared his throat as silence filled the room, young students excited to hear his speech. It was time to make his first impression. "Well, first and Foremost, as you may know, My Name is Isaiah Smith. I play for the Washington Wizards, a Professional NBA Team in America," He said. "First, I never even thought about magic, but there was a girl, that explained this letter to me about this school named "Hogwarts", and I'm like, "What?"," He said. "The only thing I thought about was Basketball. Just Like Broke People think about money, just like bookworms think about books, I think about basketball. Basketball is my true passion, which is why I play it. My passion, courage, integrity, and perseverance has brought me to be the man I am today. The only person that makes decisions for me is Me, and I made the right decision when I chose to stick to my passion, and work hard to achieve it. You might be able to take away my career, in the worst circumstances, but no one can take my dream, my thoughts, or my intentions away from me. Everything I've done in my life has been carefully planned, and everything I've done has been for one purpose: To make it to the NBA," He said. "I play 82 games per season. 82 Long, Grueling, Exhausting games. And yet, after every game, I go into that gym and I practice. When my guys are moping about the loss, I suck it up and I hit that gym. I hit those weights, I find ways to improve my game. But that was an intention. Like I said earlier, my intentions serve one purpose. My intentions now, serve one purpose: to become the greatest. Greater than the greatest. And As I stand here on this podium, in front of thousands of young students, I say to myself, "This is why I am Who I Am," He finished. The Crowd Erupted Into Cheers and screams and laughs. "Now, we must sort him into his house team," Dumbledore stated, holding up an intelligent finger. Isaiah Smith Sat on the chair and Dumbledore raised a battered talking hat, and gently set it onto his head. The hat suddenly came alive, and moved around. "Hmm... Very Intelligent I see, Very athletic and tall... Very Strong... Very Skilled... I see tons of courage and ambition..." "Gryffindor!" The Hat Shouted. The Gryffindor table Erupted into Huge Cheers. He got up and grinned. It was time to make his mark at this school.


End file.
